Gift
by xxValentinexx
Summary: The story of Yuffie's nine months of being pregnant. Of course is it Vincent's kid!
1. Month 1

This story is about Yuffie's nine months of being pregnant. Of course the kid is Vincent's!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of FF7 or FF

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Month 1

"Tif, he is sooo cute" said Yuffie as she picked up the Strife's two week old son.

Tifa and Cloud had been married for a whole of two hours before Tifa broke the news at the wedding reception that she was a month pregnant. Nobody had ever seen Cloud happier in his life; except for the day that Tifa said she would marry him. Of course the kids name was Zack, and he was a spitting image of his father, but had his mother's eyes.

"I know, but not when he wakes you up at three in the morning" replied Tifa as she walked into the baby's room.

"Yeah, but Denzel and Marlene wake you up that early all of the time just for the heck of it"

"I know, but I still love him" said Tifa as she picked up her son

"What about you Yuffie, are you and Vincent going to have any kids?" asked Tifa as they sat down on the couch in Zack's room

"Hopefully, but we've only been married a couple of months. I wouldn't mind to have kids right now but I think they might drive Vince crazy."

"No, he'd just teach them how to shoot a gun before they can walk"

"That's true" replied the ninja laughing "can I ask you something though?"

"Sure"

"Did you feel different when you were pregnant?"

"Of course I did, I was sick for like the first couple of months and then I couldn't stop eating and then I'm either happy or sad why?"

"I think I might be pregnant" replied the ninja quietly

"Seriously!" yelled Tifa and then hugged her friend without squishing her son.

"I haven't taken a test but I've felt sick for the past week and I feel different"

"Then we have to go somewhere" replied Tifa as she stood up "come on"

"Where are we going?" asked Yuffie as they walked down the stairs to where the guys were.

"You'll see" replied the martial artist quietly

"Cloud can you watch Zack for a couple of hours, he was already fed so you don't have to worry" said Tifa as she gave her son to her husband.

"Sure, where you going"

"Me and Yuffie are going out, don't worry we'll be fine" replied Tifa as she gave her husband a quick kiss and grabbed her keys

"By Vinnie" said Yuffie as she kissed him and then left.

"Could you at least try to be home before dinner, because I suck at cooking" yelled Cloud as they got into the truck

"Sure" and then they were off

"Okay, we're here" replied Tifa as she parked the truck

"And where is here?" asked Yuffie

"The doctor's office" replied Tifa and then they got out of the truck

"Are you sure we have to go here, can't we get a home test?"

"You could, but the ones here are more accurate"

"Fine"

Tifa waited for Yuffie in the waiting room for about ½ hour before Yuffie came out running

"I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" replied Tifa as she hugged the girl

"Thanks, almost a full month"

"Now you have eight more to go"

"Oh that does not sound like fun" replied Yuffie as they checked out

"It is, now you want to get anything to eat"

"Yes, ice cream with gummy bears and chocolate" replied the ninja as the got into the truck

"Sounds interesting"

"What can I say, it's making me do it" replied Yuffie pointing to her belly

The girls were out for only about another half hour before they came back to the guys watching what looked like to be predator.

"Can you please tell me why my two week old son is watching a rated R movie?" asked Tifa as she picked up the sleeping baby from Clouds lap.

"Because he thought it would be cool?" replied Cloud as he got up and gave his wife a kiss.

"Nice try"

"Not kidding, the kid can talk even ask Vincent"

"No comment" replied Vince as Yuffie sat on his lap.

"You're a nice friend"

"Your welcome" replied Vincent sarcastically.

"Are you two staying for dinner?"

"No, I'm tired. Come on Vinnie, your driving" replied Yuffie as she got up and hugged her friends

"By guys" replied Vincent and then he was out the door.

"Tell him and call me" said Tifa as she was hugging Yuffie

"I will, by Spike" said Yuffie as she hugged Cloud

"By kiddo, cause as much chaos as you can" said Yuffie to Zack as she kissed his forehead and then jumped into Vincent's truck

"So what did you and Tifa do today?" asked Vincent as Yuffie was leaning against him

"Girl stuff" replied Yuffie and then she feel asleep.

The next morning Yuffie woke up to just her in their bed but when she looked at the clock she knew why, it was almost ten. She got out of bed and threw on a tank top and a pair of her favorite shorts.

"These aren't going to fit me soon" thought Yuffie and then walked down stairs to the smell of pancakes.

"Good morning Yuffie" said Vincent as he kissed his wife and then sat down to eat

"Morning Vince, you didn't have to make breakfast" replied Yuffie as she sat down

"I was hungry and you didn't seem like you were going to wake any time soon"

"Sorry" replied Yuffie between bits

"Vinnie, can I ask you something"

"Sure"

"Do you want kids?"

"Of course I do Yuf, why?" asked Vincent a little concerned.

"Just wondering, what if I told you I was pregnant?" at that Vincent stopped eating and went over and put his wife on his lap.

"I would be very happy, why the questions?"

"I dunno" replied Yuffie but Vincent knew why she was asking, Yuffie could be a very bad liar at some points and today was one of those days.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Vincent as he put a finger under her chin so she was looking at him

"Shoot" replied Yuffie acting all hyper.

"Are you pregnant?" and then Yuffie nodded.

"Seriously?!" asked Vincent who was now smiling

"Yup, I went to the doctors yesterday" replied Yuffie who had the biggest grin on her face. Vincent then picked her up and gave her a very passionate kiss

"I so happy, why didn't you tell me" asked Vince as they sat down on the couch

"I dunno, I was afraid you wouldn't want it" replied Yuffie in a sad tone

"Don't ever think that Yuf, it's not like you had sex by yourself" replied Vince who was smiling.

"Vincent Valentine, you're-" started Yuffie but was cut off by a pair of lips colliding onto hers.

"You're horrible" as they broke apart and she laid down on his chest and turned on the TV.

"And that's why you love me" replied Vincent as he kissed her again.

"And the fact that you're drop dead sexy and you're an amazing person, among other things" replied the ninja smiling as Vincent kissed her again.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Vincent after a couple minutes of silence.

"Nope, I'm only about a month along and they usually can't tell for another two to three months" replied Yuffie

"I had been wondering why you've been sick every morning"

"Tifa said it'll pass"

"She found out before the father of your child" stated Vincent raising an eyebrow

"Cut me some slack, she practically dragged me into the doctor's office"

"Remind me to thank her"

"I will, but now I have a craving for pickles and ice cream" replied Yuffie getting up.

"You're weird" replied Vincent

"Hey, it's the kid not me" replied the young ninja as she patted her stomach

"Sure it is" said Vince quietly but was obviously heard by his wife because a couple of minutes later he was hit in the head with a pillow and there was a smiling ninja in the family room entry way.

"This is going to be a long eight more months" said Vincent to no one

"What was that Vinnie" yelled Yuffie from the hallway as she walked back into the room with her food.

"Nothing Yuffie" replied Vince as he sat up and she sat on his lap

"Sure" replied Yuffie before she shoved a spoonful of her concoction into her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So whatcha think? I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next week but I really need to update my other stories.

Review so I can have some motivation!!!


	2. Month 2

I know I said I would update my other stories first but I wrote this first. I do have the next chapter written up for 'Birthday' so it'll be posted soon! Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own FF anything

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Month 2

It had been a month since Vincent had found out that his wife was pregnant and had thought on many occasions that he was going to need more things to shot. Her hormones were starting to get the best of her but he would never hurt her. They also hadn't had told any of their friends, besides Tifa about Yuffie being pregnant. Today they were all getting together at the Strife's house to all see baby Zack; only the Valentine's and Barrett had seen the new boy.

"Yu, are ready to go? Cid will be here soon" yelled Vincent from the bottom of the stairs.

Yuffie had been in their bedroom for about an hour and Vincent felt it was time to go see what was taking her so long.

"Yuffie, you ok?" asked Vincent as he walked into the room and saw her lying on their bed.

"Yeah" replied the ninja, in tone that wasn't that convincing. So Vincent went to the bed and laid down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"What if everyone makes fun of me for having a kid? They always call me the brat and say that I'm too annoying. What if they think the kid will be exactly like me" as this point she was now crying and Vincent had pulled her into a hug.

"No one will make fun of you. Besides I like the way you are and that's all that matters" replied Vincent as he kissed her.

"I know Vinnie, it's just I hope they don't make fun of me. Don't worry it's probably the hormones talking" replied Yuffie as she put her signature smile on her face.

"It probably is, and I hope that our child is exactly like you" replied Vincent as he picked her up and grabbed their bags.

"Exactly like me? Man if it is you'll have your hands full" replied Yuffie as she got out of her husbands arms and walked down the stairs.

"I think I'll manage" replied the gunslinger as there was a knock on the door

"Hi Cid, sorry didn't hear you land" replied the ninja as she hit the pilot in the arm

"Yeah, yeah just get on the ship or we'll be late and I'll get my ass kicked" replied the pilot as they started to walk to the ship

As Vincent was about to shut the door, Yuffie yelled to him the one things he was dreading to do.

"Vinnie, we're stopping in Wutai on the way home for a day" and then she was gone on the ship

"Shit" was all that came to Vincent's head as he walked to the ship.

Vincent and Godo weren't on the best of terms. He only agreed to let Vincent marry Yuffie because Yuffie threatened to leave their family entirely. That and she threw in a lot of nice insults. He figured he could put off telling Godo about the kid at least until Yuffie was eight months pregnant, maybe even after the child was born if he played it right. He would have to face him now though and it wasn't looking great.

"Vinnie, you alright?" asked Yuffie as she sat down with him on one of the couches.

"Yeah, I just don't want to get killed in the next day" replied the man

"Ah, dad, don't worry he won't do anything or I'll do something drastic" replied Yuffie as she jumped up and got into an attack position which made Vincent laugh.

"You won't have to" said the gunslinger as he got up and put his arms around Yuffie's waist and Yuffie put her arms around his neck "you're not doing anything drastic while you're pregnant"

"Your no fun" replied the ninja as she kissed him

"Auntie Yuffie! Uncle Vincent!" yelled two little kids from the hallway, who were Cid's daughter Abby and son Caleb.

"Hi Abby" replied Yuffie as she picked up the girl and Vincent Caleb.

"Hi Caleb" said Vincent

"Hi Yuffie" said Shera as they walked into the control center. Shera was about seven months pregnant with their fourth kid; she was holding their other son Jacob who was about 2. Abby and Caleb were twins and almost four.

"Hi Shera, you know you can drop off the kids whenever if they're bothering you" said Yuffie as they were about to land near the Strife's house.

"I know, and I might take you up on the offer. They're stressing me out and I don't want to go into labor early with this one" replied the woman as she patted her round belly.

When they landed Vincent took the older Highwind's and Cid took their bags, leaving Yuffie and Shera with just Jacob.

"I just realized you weren't sick the entire fight" stated Shera as they got off the ship

"I know, weird" replied the ninja as she took her nephew from his mother's arms.

'Probably because I'm pregnant and I threw everything up this morning' thought Yuffie as they walked into the Strife's house.

"Hi everyone" said Tifa as they all walked into the house

"When'd you pop out a kid Yuffie?" asked Cloud with a smirk on his face

"Very funny Cloud, did you hear him Cid he thought your kid was mine" replied Yuffie as the child started to gnaw on the toy that he had.

"Take him, actually take them all. I haven't slept in about four fucking years" replied the pilot as he laid down on the nearest couch.

"You hear that Jacob, your daddy doesn't want you. At least your Aunt loves you" replied Yuffie

"It's not him that bothers me, it's the other two demons" said Cid and as if right on queue Abby and Caleb ran through the room with plastic baseball bats in their hands screaming with Marlene and Denzel following them.

"Trade?" asked Tifa as she handed Zack to his aunt and took Jacob.

"Tif, I hate to break this to you but he's gonna have Cloud's hair" said the ninja

"I heard that" replied Cloud from the other side of the room where Vincent, Barrett, Elmyra, Nanki and Cloud were all talking. Reeve, Cait Sith and Shelke weren't coming to their little gathering because of some issue at work.

"But he does have your eyes" said Shera as she looked at him.

"At least he has something of mine" replied the martial artist as she sat Jacob down next to his father and looked at her own son.

"Cherish the moments when they're young, because after that it's hell" said Shera as Tifa took her son back.

"I will just as long-" she was cut off by a loud bang from upstairs and a lot of oops'.

"What's going on up there?" asked Tifa from the bottom of the stairs

"Nothing mom" replied Denzel but you could tell he was lying

"Yuffie, could you go upstairs and see what they did?"

"Sure" replied the ninja as she ran up the stairs and walked right to Denzel's room, which looked like a hurricane went through it.

"What the hell did you guys do?" asked Yuffie from the doorway as the kids all turned around to look at her. As soon as they did that she realized what they had done. They were all covered in different color paints from head to toe.

"You did not just set the paints bombs off did you?" asked Yuffie as was then followed by them all nodded. She couldn't help herself any more and broke down laughing

"Aunt Yuffie it's not funny, mom's gonna kill me when she finds out" said Denzel

"You're right" said Yuffie 'I don't even know why I'm laughing because Tifa's gonna kill me for giving them to them. Must be the hormones' thought Yuffie.

"Why'd you even set them off in the house? I said to use them outside or at least on Cloud" replied the ninja as she came back with towels

"I dunno, we thought it would be cool" replied Caleb.

"I'm a bad influence" said the ninja

"Yuffie, is everything okay?" asked Tifa from downstairs

"Yeah, we're fine" yelled the young woman but as soon as she said that Cloud was right next to her

"Tifa is gonna kill you" said the swordsman as he looked around the room, which was looking like it was normal, except for that fact that everything was painted.

"Why, I think it needed redecorating"

"Sure, and that's what you kids thought too?"

"Yeah, we'll go with that" replied Marlene

"Okay, all of you outside, we need the hose to clean you" said Cloud and then they all ran downstairs as fast as possible. When Yuffie went down she was greeted with a mad Tifa.

"What?" asked the ninja throwing her hands up.

"You gave them paint bombs?"

"Yeah, like a year ago"

"And you didn't tell them not to set them off in the house?" yelled the martial artist

"No, I told them not to. They were only allowed to set them off outside or on or around Cloud" replied the ninja smiling

"Ugh"

"The rooms only a couple of different colors and the kids collected most of the paint" replied the ninja as they walked out of the kitchen

"Fine, I'll let you off on this one" replied the woman and then yelled "dinner's ready"

Dinner went quickly, well for Yuffie it did at least because by the end of it she was still very hungry.

"You have any ice cream?" asked Yuffie as she walked into the kitchen as Tifa just finished the dishes.

"Yup, in the freezer"

They had about seven different kinds of ice cream and they all sounded so good to Yuffie that she put a scoop of each in a bowl, well three scoops of chocolate and one of the rest. She then walked into the family room where everyone was and sat down on Vincent's lap, who was on the couch.

"What are you eating?" asked Cid from across the room

"Ice cream"

"I can see that but what kind?"

"Um, chocolate, vanilla, mint, cookie dough, peanut butter, raspberry and I think this is birthday cake" replied the ninja and then took a big spoonful

"Shit that sounds disgusting"

"If I remember correctly Tifa had that while she was pregnant" said Cloud as he trailed off on the last word and everyone stared at Yuffie.

"What?" asked Yuffie as she ate another spoonful

"Are you pregnant?" asked Elmyra

"Yeah, why do I look fat?" asked Yuffie as she looked at her belly

"No, not at all. Weren't you going to tell us?" asked Shera

"Yup, I was going to today" replied the ninja who was too engrossed in her ice cream to really pay attention to anyone.

"Congratulations" yelled Elmyra as she hugged the ninja

"So when will a mini Yuffie or Vincent be on this planet?" asked Cloud

"About seven months" replied Vincent when his wife didn't answer

"Yuffie, we need to go baby shopping!" yelled Tifa

"Oh, yes, pick a day and I'm there!" replied the girl

"Have you told Godo?" asked Barrett

"Not yet" replied Vincent

"We are taking care of that tomorrow" replied Yuffie

"You sure your dad won't exile you for this?" asked Cloud

"Haha, he can't! I'm married to Vincent, plus I'll just have Vinnie shot him if he tries" with that everyone just stared at her with amazement. No one actually thought she would say anything about killing her father.

"What?"

"You want Vincent to shot your father?" asked Cloud cautiously. He knew how pregnant woman act from experience.

"I was only kidding"

"O"

"Now I'm going to bed because I'm tired" replied Yuffie as she got up and ran to her and Vincent's room and then Shera and Elmyra also went up

"Yo Vince, congratulations on the kid" said Cid as all the women left but Tifa.

"Thanks"

"How's Yuffie been?" asked Tifa

"Alright, she's just worried about what people will think, because she's so hyper and her moods change a lot"

"For as much as I make fun of her for being fucking crazy, I think your kid will be great" replied Cid

"That means a lot to Yuffie. The other day she didn't even want to tell Godo about it fearing he wouldn't want another Yuffie. But she talked herself out of it"

"What about you, do you want the kid?" asked Nanki who was laying on the floor

"Of course I do, but I thought we could hold off telling God until the child was born" replied Vincent as they all laughed and then went to bed.

"Hey Vinnie, what if we have twins?" asked Yuffie as they were lying in bed. Vincent's hand was on her stomach and Yuffie's head was on his shoulder.

"Then I'll be twice as happy"

"Do you want a boy or a girl"

'Man how do I answer this without upsetting her' thought Vincent

"Doesn't matter, as long as it's healthy and you're happy"

"I kind of want a boy for our first kid. Then Godo will be happy and have a grandson"

"Yuffie, don't want a son just to make Godo happy. It's your life not his" replied Vincent as he kissed his wife

"I still want a son" replied the ninja who was now smiling

"As long as you're happy Yuffie" replied Vincent and then they drifted off into sleep.

The next morning Vincent, followed by Cloud walked downstairs to the women making pancakes. Well Tifa and Elmyra were making them and Yuffie and Shera were just eating them.

"Save some for us" said Cloud as he kissed his wife

"Lemme think about that" said Yuffie as she kissed Vincent and then said "yeah, nope I think I'll eat them all"

"How many have you had?" asked Denzel who was sitting at the table with the rest of the children eating their breakfast.

"Ten" replied Yuffie between bites.

"That's gross" replied Marlene

"So, Shera's had about that many"

"But she's seven months pregnant" replied Cloud

"So, I need to keep up my energy too" replied the ninja as she grabbed another one

"Is Cid awake?" asked Vincent as he grabbed a cup of coffee

"Yeah, he's on the ship. Said whenever you want to go he'll leave" replied Shera as she put her plate in the sink.

"When do you want to leave Yuffie?" asked Vincent

"Half hour?"

"Ok"

"Why so early?" asked Elmyra

"I want to get telling dad over with. With some luck he'll be happy for a grandkid but then he'll just bitch about being old" replied Yuffie as she got up and went up stairs to get dressed.

About and hour later they landed in Wutai and were greeted by a couple of Godo's advisors.

"I'm a phone call away if you need me to pick you up right away. Otherwise I'll be back in two hours" replied Cid as Vincent was about to walk off after Yuffie

"Thanks Cid" replied the gunman and then went to go catch up with his wife.

"Where is Godo right now?" asked Yuffie who was talking to Chekhov when Vincent walked up next to her.

"Hello Mr. Valentine" replied the man "I believe he is in his study doing some work, why?"

"Because we need to talk to him" replied Yuffie as she put her arms around Vincent's waist

"You don't need me to find him so I'll see you later" replied the man and then he left.

When they made it to Godo's study Yuffie just burst in like something was horribly wrong.

"How's it going old man?" stated Yuffie as she sat in the chair in front of his desk and Vincent shut the door.

"Yuffie? Vincent? When did you get here" asked the startled ruler

"Oh, about fifteen minutes ago" replied the hyper girl as she started to look around the office and not really pay attention to her father.

"Why are you here?"

"Can't a daughter stop by with her husband?"

"Not when that daughter hasn't talked to her father since her wedding"

"Yeah well, never felt the urge to talk to you"

"Is there something you wanted?"

"We need to tell you something" said Vincent, who talked for the first time since they had walked in.

"What is it?" replied Godo as he sat down behind his desk and Vincent next to Yuffie.

"You wanna guess?" asked Yuffie who had a big grin on her face

"Not really, but if you insist, you're getting divorced?" said God with a huge smile on his face

"Hell no, I love Vincent and would never leave him. Try again"

"You're moving to Wutai?"

"In your dreams" replied Yuffie who was now laughing

"Could you just tell me?"

"Yuffie, just tell him"

"Oh fine……I'm having a baby!" replied Yuffie in a sing-song fashion jumping up and down

"You're what?!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"…."

"Geesh, even Vincent wasn't speechless when I told him" replied Yuffie as she sat back down

"You must live in Wutai, for your child's sake"

"That's all you have to say, not congratulations, or why now or something?" asked a now pissed off Yuffie.

"I just want the best for my grandchild and I believe growing up in the palace would be the safest place"

"Are you saying that are house isn't safe enough or that we'll be bad parents?" as she jumped right back up out of her chair.

"Yu, clam down"

"No Vinnie I will not calm down!"

"I simply feel that the child will have a better life if it grows up here"

"That's it, Vinnie give me your gun!"

"Yuffs calm down" said Vincent who had stood up and had his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"I will calm down once I shot something"

"I'm not giving you my gun"

"Fine, then we're leaving; unless Good has anything else to say?" replied Yuffie as she put her hands on her hips.

"Just think about what I said"

"Godo, how we raise and where we raise our child is our business, and we will not be moving to Wutai" replied Vincent

"Yeah Vinnie" yelled Yuffie "take that old man" and then she stuck her tongue out and left.

"I hate him" said Yuffie as they walked out of the palace and Vincent started to dial Cid's number as she started to cry.

"I know" replied Vincent as he gave his wife a hug to try and comfort her.

"Cid, could you get us now? Ok, ten is fine" and Vincent hung up.

"Don't listen to Godo, I now you will be a great mother and you and I will raise our child right"

"Really?" asked Yuffie then she stopped crying as they started to walk towards the field where Cid would get them.

"Yes, Cid even thinks you'll be great"

"He said that?" asked Yuffie with a big smile on her face.

"Right after you went to bed last night" replied Vincent as Cid landed

"Wow, hey Cid, what's this I hear about you saying something nice?" yelled Yuffie as they walked onto the ship.

"Shit" was all Vincent heard as he shut the door

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you guys liked it! Next chap will prolli be up by the end of the week!

Please Review!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it was so long!


End file.
